


Imposter Syndrome

by tsukinofaerii



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Other, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's plans are always perfect, and always go wrong. His attempted seduction of Thor is no exception, but that doesn't mean it fails.  Written for the Avengers Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imposter Syndrome

Loki's plans were always perfect, to the last detail.

And it was inevitably the last detail which proved his downfall. A mouse in the kitchen when he stole a sip of his father's mead. A maid and her lover in the very place where he planned to spy on another couple. Snow, revealing his hoof prints as he fled a randy stallion. He planned for everything, save the one thing that brought him to ruin.

So when it most mattered, he planned for nothing. Make the first gambit the goal, and you won all, no matter the outcome. That was true trickery, to fool and flee, and the one thing that never failed him.

He would ever remember the sound of Mjolnir falling as he wrapped his borrowed form around his brother. Sif's long black locks curled around his bare shoulders, freed from their customary tail. Long legs let him grapple Thor to a wall, pinning his suddenly pliant body easily.

Thor was all muscle these days, and long, gangling limbs that had not yet reached their final proportions. But there was grace in his body, a certain strength Loki coveted. It was the power of one who knew himself, who needn't rely on deceit to claim what he wanted.

But lies were the only weapon Loki had ever known.

"I cannot contain myself any longer," he breathed in Sif's voice, which reminded him of a steel sword hidden by mountains of silk swaddling. His hands tangled in Thor's hair, bosom rising against the metal scales of his brother's armor. "I have watched you for too long, wanting, needing—" Full, soft lips, softer than the ones Loki had been born with, brushed Thor's. "Kiss me. We need never speak of this again, but kiss me, just once?"

Thor's eyes closed, hiding their endless blue, and for a moment Loki thought he had won.

"Her eyes are not so dark, brother," Thor said slowly. "They bear a touch of amber you neglected to include."

Sif's body froze, involuntary and painful. The gossamer spells that kept the trick together faded away, slain by the simple warmth of truth. "It was only in jest, brother," he said, words tripping over themselves, his own voice sounding foreign in his ears. "A harmless game—"

"I know your jokes, and this was not one." Thor's eyes didn't open, but suddenly the big hands that had felt so good on Sif's waist were confining, dangerous. "What did you seek from this? To cause strife between myself and Lady Sif?"

"Yes, that is it," Loki's tongue babbled on its own, words somehow squeezing out around the heart in his throat. He tried to extricate himself, but Thor's hands were tight, and Loi had never been so strong as his brother. "Lady Sif is a fine woman—have no chance so long as you cast you gaze upon her—"

" _Lies_!" Bricks ground into Loki's back as Thor twisted them about and slammed him against the wall. "You have never cared for Lady Sif! Tell me the truth!"

Sometimes the best tricks were the ones played by truth. Before his better sense could object, Loki wrapped his fingers around his brother's hair and pulled him into a kiss. Against him Thor was unmoving, clearly too shocked to even move in for the kill.

 _This was a **terrible** idea._

He focused on memorizing every moment to take with him down into the realms of the dead, which was surely where he would be once Thor realized what had happened. Even if he took it as yet another lie, it would not be one to be forgotten easily, nor forgiven. He lingered over the faint scratch of stubble, the surprising softness of Thor's lips and the taste of good wine on his breath.

Loki held it as long as he dared, but eternity could not be spent in a kiss. He pulled away, resting his head against the wall, waiting for his punishment.

Thor blinked slowly, coming back to himself. Rage had not darkened his handsome features, nor did murder shadow his eyes. His expression was distant as Midgard as he touched Loki's chin, lifting it so their eyes would meet. "Is that how it is?"

"Yes." Loki swallowed and squirmed inwardly. "It is."

"Then so be it." Golden hair fell forward as Thor kissed him. It was Loki's turn to be stiff with shock as his lips were gently parted by a clever tongue. Resistance melted away. Loki pressed up on his toes, meeting his brother's strength with his own. Slow, easy kisses turned heated, and thoughts of tricks vanished. This could be no trick, not with such passion in Thor's gaze.

A noise at the far end of the hall drew them apart. They looked at each other in shock as Volstagg's voice carried down to them.

"—telling you, Hogun, it is a feast fitted to Odin himself—"

Instinctively, Loki slipped into a new form, bones melting and regrowing until he was a delicate redhead lass of no particular identity, cradled between Thor and the wall.

"Kiss me, brother," he whispered, "and let them pass us by."

"I think..." Thor swallowed, but pulled away, putting an entire handspan between them. Heated as Loki's blood was, it felt like miles. "I think that I prefer you as you were, and would rather escort you somewhere more private," he said. "Where we need not be so discreet."

Unaccustomed pleasure rose in Loki's heart, as Volstagg's mighty cry of _ho ho, what have we here_ rang through the rafters. "Yes."


End file.
